vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gork and Mork
Summary Gork and Mork are the Gods of the Orks, the echoes of the Greenskin race in the Empyrean, the fathers of the WAAAGH! and all-round thugz. Gork is brutal but kunnin' and Mork is kunnin' but brutal. What more is there to say? Look at them wrong and they'll kick yer teef in. Whilst Gork smashes you over the head with his huge spiked club, Mork will give you a staggering low blow, demonstrating the kunnin-ness and brutality of the Orkish Gods. Ork Stompas and Gargants are built in honour (and possibly in the likeness of) the two mighty Greenskin Gods. The Mekboyz who build them work from a vision held within their imagination that they believe has been sent to them by Gork and Mork, usually inspired during the onset of a new WAAAGH!. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 2-B '''| At least '''1-B, likely High 1-B Name: Gork and Mork Origin: Warhammer 40,000/Warhammer Fantasy Gender: Inapplicable, Genderless like all Orks are Age: Inapplicable, existing beyond the Concept of Time Classification: Ork Gods of WAAAGH!, Kunnin' Brutality & Brutal Kunningness, Embodiment of all WAAAGH!-energy Powers and Abilities: Reality warping, Time manipulation, Spatial manipulation, Immortality (Type 4 and 8), Exist beyond the laws of physics, Incorporeal, Acausality, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Being brutal but kunnin', Also being kunnin' but brutal Attack Potency: Likely Multiverse level '''(Comparable to the Chaos Gods) | At least '''Hyperverse level (Transcend the full scale of the materium, which is composed of countless dimensions too great to be adequately expressed through human language), likely High Hyperverse level (Gork and Mork are said to stand amongst the most powerful Gods of the Warp, and to be capable of battling with each and any of them in fights that end in stalemates. The Greenskins hold that Gork and Mork are the strongest deities there are, being above both the Chaos Gods and the Emperor, but this is their mythology and thus greatly exaggerated and biased) Speed: Omnipresent within their realm Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '''| '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: Likely Multiversal '''| At least '''Hyperversal, likely High Hyperversal (Supposedly capable of harming the "physical form" of the Chaos Gods) Durability: 'Likely '''Multiversal '| At least '''Hyperverse level, likely High Hyperverse level (Supposedly able to take beatings from the Chaos Gods' "physical forms" and from each other, always coming back for more) Stamina: Infinite Range: Likely Multiversal | At least Hyperversal, likely High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Unknown. It is possible that due to their "Orky" nature, they lack the malign intellect of the Chaos Gods. However, this has never been confirmed. Weaknesses: Unable to manifest their full power outside of the Warp. Usually too busy fighting each other to work in tandem. Key: Warhammer Fantasy '''| Warhammer 40,000''' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Psychics Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Void Users Category:Soul Users Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Intangibility Users Category:Warhammer Fantasy Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Space Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Orks Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Orcs Category:Acausal Characters